


First Kiss

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Don't you get bored exchanging kisses always the same?"" Not all kisses are the same!""Aren't all kisses the same?" While he continued to play with his two toys."No! There are some kisses that are special and never forgotten. Type the first kiss.-.





	First Kiss

Riku played sitting on the rug with the characters of King's Knight simulating a real battle, while Noctis and Prompto sat on the couch exchanging effusions.

  
The child grimaced and asked in a serious voice: "Don't you get bored exchanging kisses always the same?"

Noctis broke away from Prompto and replied in a serious voice: "Not all kisses are the same!" Prompto nodded as he gently stroked Noctis's hair.

Riku asked, surprised: "Aren't all kisses the same?" While he continued to play with his two toys.

Prompto replied in a serious voice: "No!" There are some kisses that are special and never forgotten. Type the first kiss.-.

Noctis gently stroked her boyfriend's face, before leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Curious Riku asked again: "When did you first kiss?"

The two boys looked at each other then Noctis said: - Now we tell you .-. Prompto shook Noctis's hand, while Riku placed the toys inside the little box to hear his parents' story.

 

* * *

_It was raining heavily that day at Insomnia, Noctis had made an appointment with Prompto in his apartment to study together and prepare for the math test scheduled for the following day._

_When he heard the prince play he immediately went to open the door finding Prompto wet, fragrant and who seemed to be sad about something._

_Noctis asked in a worried tone: "What happened?" He noticed that his friend was shaking and that he kept his eyes fixed on the tiles._

_Prompto replied trying to smile and have a cheerful tone: - For the hurry to come here I forgot the umbrella! I'm really a careless ... -._

_Noctis murmured seriously and not believing Prompto's words: "Wait for me here!" I'm going to get you a dry and something dry to put yourself or risk getting the flu on the day of the check .-._

_Prompto replied in a joking voice: "It wouldn't be a bad idea." I would save myself a new bad grade in math.-_

_Noctis did not reply because he had already disappeared into the bathroom to get a clean towel and dry clothes for Prompto to wear._

_Noctis said when he returned to Prompto with a towel and clothes: - Go and dry yourself and change! You can also use my hair dryer in the bathroom.-._

_Prompto exclaimed taking the dry stuff and running to the bathroom to dry off and change, as Noctis had advised him._

Riku then asked: "Weren't you still together?"

Prompto shook his head and explained: - We were just friends. They had not yet confessed our feelings to one another .-.

Riku asked again: "Why?"

It was Noctis' turn to explain: - See Riku, sometimes you are afraid to confess your feelings for fear of receiving a refusal from the person you love.-.

Prompto added: - Or feeling too inadequate to be the right companion of the person you love. For this reason you keep everything hidden inside your heart.-. He touched his heart and then turning to Noctis he said: "Go ahead and tell."

Noctis nodded and Riku became increasingly curious about his parents' first kiss.  


 

* * *

  
_When Prompto left the room in the bathroom wearing Noctis' clothes, he exclaimed in a grateful and calm tone: "Thank you, Noct!" Now it's much better! -. He sat down next to Noctis on the sofa, taking his briefcase with him._

_An embarrassing silence fell in the apartment, interrupted only by the ticking of the clock and the water dripping from the sink._

_After a few minutes, Prompto asked in a timid voice: "Didn't we have to study together for the math test?"_

_Noctis grabbed both of Prompto's hands and murmured in a warm voice and bringing his face closer to that of the blond: "First explain to me why you are sad."_

_Prompto swallowed and blushed as he felt the warmth and scent of Noctis and murmured as he looked away: "Nothing, Noct!" I already told you that I just forgot the umbrella .-._

_Noctis squeezed Prompto's hands and said in a serious voice and further reducing the distance between his face and that of Prompto: "It's a lie!" You see that you are sad and you are suffering for something, which I do not know.-. He felt Prompto's body tremble and whispered in a sweet voice: "Tell me what happens, Prompto." I want to help you …-._

_Slowly Prompto raised his head to look Noctis straight in the eyes and murmured in a dull and sad voice: "Once again I was ignored and for them it is as if I do not exist." I tried to talk to them about the photo exhibition where there will be some photographs of me, but they told me that their work is more important than a stupid photographic exhibition. I was so hurt by their words, that I took the backpack and left without taking the umbrella .-. He stopped to look at Noctis's blue eyes in silence._  


 

* * *

  
Once again Riku asked with a sad little voice: "Why are these things happening?"

 

rompto replied in a serious voice: "Sometimes you think you are ready to do something and take responsibility, but when you run into reality and your work you find yourself inadequate for that role. And instead of admitting your mistake, you do pretend nothing and in an egoistic way continue your life, ignoring that you are making another person suffer.-. He heaved a long sigh and added: "This is what I think."

Those people had come out of his life when Riku was just a baby and now Prompto felt only immense pity and nothing else towards them.

Noctis shook Prompto's hand and muttered as he looked at Riku: "They continue with the story."

 

__

* * *

_Prompto muttered as he could not look away from Noctis' blue eyes: - Sometimes I wonder why I exist in this world and why I am a useless disaster ... -._

 _Noctis replied in a serious voice as he took Prompto's face in his hands: "I mustn't bring these stupid questions ...". I take Prompto's lips almost to brush his and whispered in a sweet voice: "I like you the way you are." And he united his lips with those of Prompto in a first and clumsy kiss._

 _Prompto was paralyzed by the words of Noctis "I like you as you are" and from the sweetness of that first kiss. He felt his heart explode with joy and disbelief, as he saw his choked feelings for his best friend come back._

 _The blond returned the kiss in an embarrassed and sweet way, while Noctis held him tightly to himself._

 _When the kiss ended Prompto feeling drunk with love after that kiss and he murmured: - I didn't think you could return my feelings, since you're the first ... -._

 _Noctis put a finger on Prompto's lips: "Don't say that word, please." He stroked his face gently and continued: - You are the only person who didn't put that heavy label on me and not now that I finally managed to get my feelings out for you. For you I want to be only Noct and ... -. He scratched his head in great embarrassment and removed his finger from Prompto's mouth: "It's your boyfriend if you want it."_

 _Prompto became completely red and stammered: "I like you too!" He lowered his head and murmured weakly: "Are you sure you really want me as a boy?"_

 _Noctis raised Prompto's head and said raising his voice and decisively: "Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend!" He kissed him once more on his lips with more confidence than the first._

 _When she kissed him she finished Noctis asks again: - Do you want to be my boyfriend? -._

 _Prompto gently kissed Noctis' lips before answering with his heart beating madly in his chest: - Yes, I want to be your boyfriend! -. Noctis embraced him gently, while Prompto felt happy._

 

* * *

Noctis concludes: - Thanks to that first kiss we were able to get our feelings out and become something more than just a couple of friends.-.

Prompto added as he looked at his boyfriend: - For this reason not all kisses are the same, but there are some special ones.-.

Riku nodded in satisfaction with the story and remembering a small detail he asked as he picked up the toys again: - And the math check? You have succeeded ? -.

Prompto and Noctis began to shake their heads and exclaimed in a chorus in a sad voice: "That is a sad and painful story."


End file.
